Stuck!
by Annilaia
Summary: 1 new text message: ALICE HELP ME! I'M STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR WITH SOME REALLY HOT GUY I DON'T KNOW!
1. Hour One

**This, is a story that I'm sure drew you in simply by the summary. Ha!**

**I can say that the storm in this story was based off of one that my island had at the beginning of winter, I think. The power went in some towns for _days._ Everyone came up to my place of employment to buy oil lamps, and things like that. So, I hope you find this believable, and I hope it's funny and enjoyable for you!**

**I came up with it, when I was thinking: What would be different.**

**So yeah. :B**

**

* * *

**

Stuck!

**Hour One**

**Bella**

This story, simply, is about love, and how I was stuck finding it.

It started, maybe in junior high, when young Angela Weber and Ben Cheney were introduced to work on a class project.No, wait. To blame this all on Angela would be just mean. It actually started some 21 years ago, when young Alice Brandon was born. For you see, the celebration of her birth was the only reason I had to stop by Angela's place after Angela's bachelorette party.

I'd bought this gift for Alice a while ago. It was probably the only thing she'd seen that she liked but didn't bother to purchase, which is very unlike my best friend. It was a scarf and mitten set, our springs tended to be a little unruthless. I'd also coupled with it several new compacts of her favourite make-up, and a book I'd purchased with her in mind (though the many other bags of books for myself were there as well).I had to keep it at Angela's, as it was impossible to hide anything from Alice. If it wasn't for that fact, I could have gone home, maybe five minutes earlier, and I wouldn't be in this mess.

It was worth it.

I'd left the bachelorette party as the designated driver, bringing my friends home, though they didn't really drink much, but they had kept their cars at home. I dropped off Alice, then Angela who ran inside and brought me the bags I'd left weeks ago. It was close to three in the morning so I started driving back across town to my apartment building.

What's the issue.

There was none.

Simple job, all taken care of, go back to sleep until Alice called whenever she woke up.

WRONG.

The area all around was quiet. This was the coldest, most inactive time of day, or night. I sipped on the water left in my bottle and made my way inside, arms laden with bags.

"Hold the elevator!" I called out to the one person stupid enough to be out at this hour. A hand shot out, sending the doors flying back and I skipped inside.

"Thanks," I breathed, setting my bags down and rearranging the skirt of my rather small black dress. How Rosalie convinced me to wear it, I'll never know.

"No problem," the most heart-wrenching, body-melting, musical, velvety voice spoke. I looked up, and a face that matched all those adjectives and more was smiling back at me. My mouth was hanging open, drooling, I'm sure.

"Which floor?" he asked brightly as the doors closed.

"Ah, sixth," I whispered. We both glanced at the buttons, one of which, the sixth, was already lit. His floor.

"I guess that makes us neighbours," he said with a grin, looking over my face.I grinned and stuck out my hand.

"608, nice to meet you."

He laughed (GORGEOUS!). "610."

"Wow! Why have I never bumped into you before?!" He grinned at me and we looked up to the numbers over the door.

2... 3... 4...

_Crash._

Oh. Shit.

We stopped abruptly, sending myself and my water (empty, thank God) into the stranger. The lights went out immediately.

"Fuck," he muttered, holding on to me. A few back up lights came on, allowing us to see. He crouched down and opened a panel, taking out the emergency phone. "I can't believe this." He hit the receiver. "It's dead." My stomach plunged.

"So we can't call for help?" I whispered. He grimaced, but pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll ask my friends to come up and tell management." Before he could even dial, his phone was ringing. An mp3 version of The Yeah Yeah Yeah song."Emmett?" I was close enough to hear the deep voice coming from the ear piece.

"Dude, is the power gone at your place, too?" Ugh. This was probably a city-wide blackout. I started on a text to Alice and called Rosalie, who was more geographically available.

The man began explaining to his friend the details of where we were and that he wanted him to come up to find the management and get them to find some help, in case te power didn't start up again soon.

Meanwhile, I had sent this, and moved to the other side of the elevator to give him more privacy; ALICE! HELP I AM STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR WITH A REALLY HOTT GUY I DON'T KNOW!

Then, I called Rose, hoping she'd still be awake.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing, calling me at a time like-- oh, the power's after going out..."

"Rose, the power's gone everywhere. I'm trapped in the elevator between the fourth and fifth floors."

"God! Is anyone else there?"

"Yes," I sighed, trying to make sure she sounded quiet in the small space.

"Ooh, is he cute?" She was starting to sound more lively now...

"Yes." I sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes at my guest who just smiled, texting someone. "Rose, just get up here and find out how to save me. I'd rather not perish to death here. I also don't know how long the lights are going to last."

"Okay, I'm on my way but send me a picture of elevator-boy, and call Alice too. She'd probably know what to do better than me."

"SAVE ME!" I yelled, though she barely caught it, hanging up. I'd gotten a text back from Alice that was telling me the best ways to flirt with him before it was too late. I sighed, exasperated, which was when I heard a click and looked up to see the stranger aiming his camera phone at me. I'll admit, it was a bit flattering, but it was also a little bit creepy.

"Sorry," he said with an adorable grin. "I thought it might be nice to have a picture of the person I'm going to die in here with." I smiled, and before he could lose the cute look on his face, I snapped my own picture and sent it to Rosalie and Alice, with the title 'Room 610' on it.

He sat down on the floor next to me and rested his arms on his knees. "My name is Edward, by the way. Edward Masen."

What a cute name... "Bella Swan. Pleasure meeting you under such wonderful circumstances." We laughed and I checked my phone. Alice had sent a message between the three of us, saying that he was definitely hot enough for two t's. I wrote back with his name.

"My friends are on their way over," he said softly. We turned to look at each other, and for a second I completely forgot what the problem was. His hair was messy, falling a little in front of his eyes, but he ran his hands over it to push it back. I saw bright, emerald green eyes staring at my own. He was breathtaking, as proven by the fact that I had forgotten to breathe, again.

"My friends are coming too," I stammered. "Maybe they'll meet up downstairs and then we'll all know each other," I murmured, in a dead serious tone, that I am sure was due to my tiredness. Edward laughed, the beautiful crooked smile appearing over his lips again while he typed something in to one of his friends.

"JEEZ BELL. HE'S GORGEOUS. WHAT A WAY TO MEET." Was Rosalie's text playing across my screen. I sighed and let my head fall against the wall. Edward breathed out, blowing his hair from his forehead. I noticed, for the first time that he was dressed rather well. A blazer, ruffled dress shirt and a loose tie.

'Where are you coming from?" I asked, staring at the bit of chest visible from his shirt.

"Bachelor party. My friend's getting married tomorrow. Yourself?" He was, of course, talking about my fabulously tiny dress and shoes.

"Bachelorette party. Wedding's tomorrow, too."

"Yours?"

"Pfft, no." I was getting tired now. "My friend Angela's."

"Small world," he mumbled. "She's marrying my friend, Ben."

"Aw, too bad we won't be able to go, dying in here and all." Edward nodded sadly and stared ahead. "Do you mind," I slurred, leaning closer to him. "If I slept on you for a little bit?" He smiled at me and shook his head, so I curled up next to him, and he rested his head on my own and I went to sleep.

* * *

**I think that, were this one to win, like it was, then I'll update another story at the same time. Maybe the second place story, or whichever one I think I could update easily, until school is over.**

**Review, and let me know what you think, go vote, and read the other stories!**


	2. Hour Two

**I would like to apologise in advance for any typos, I will fix them asap. I wrote this mostly from 2am to 3am this morning, and now I've jut typed it up in two hours ( I was playing video games, sh'up)**

**This one won the contest! Yayay!**

**This is where we get to see a few more characters, and find out just how hard Bella's friends are working to rescue her :)**

**Anyway, I think I'll try to post another chapter of Tube, and then rotate between updating the two of them. They should both be roughly the same length, so it should work out.**

**I dramatically changed my profile, so check it out and let me know what you think. I think it's AWESOME. It makes me giggle. :D**

**

* * *

**

Hour Two

**Rosalie**

Jeez. Why did Bella have to live in such a weird part of town? It took me almost 15 minutes to drive out there. It didn't help, I suppose, that trees had fallen over in some of the roads so I had to drive around, while reporting them.

Things were dark and quiet at her apartment building, and I used my key to get inside. I stopped when I noticed someone else, mashing the elevator buttons.

"Excuse me," I called, walking a little faster towards him. "The power's out, if you haven't noticed. The elevator is stuck, my friend is inside."

The man turned and smiled at me sheepishly. "I know, my friend is inside too. I was hoping I'd get lucky." Alright. So, Bella's Edward is pretty good looking, I'll admit, but this guy was _so _much better to look at. He had a mop of brown curls on his head and bright blue eyes. He was built, too. It was quite impressive.

"I'm thinking we should go wake up Mrs. Foley. She is the management here, and all." He nodded and followed me down the hallway, then knocked on the old lady's door.

It took a good few bangs, but eventually she came. We heard her muted footsteps stomping towards the door and then it was flung open, revealing the elderly woman with rollers in her hair and an old nightgown. "Listen, you kids aren't the only one's without any power, half the city is gone- so go upstairs and do what you do in the dark, and come morning, everything will be back to normal." I actually blushed at what she had implied and glanced at my new friend who was smirking happily.

"Actually Mrs Foley, we're here because the elevator is stuck between the fourth and fifth floors. Both our friends are left inside." She froze, eyes darting between the two of us before she sighed. "Shit."

"Frank!" she yelled, turning to go back inside.

* * *

"My name's Emmett," he said as we sat in Mrs. Foley's living room, spping on some sort of juice we couldn't pick out in the dark. Mr. Foley was on the phone with the ower plant, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to get Bella and Edward out.

"I'm Rosalie," I told him, drawing my feet up to me on the couch.

"Pleasure meeting you under such strange circumstances," he said with a goofy grin that was barely illuminated in the candlelight provided by Mrs. Foley. I grinned and held out my hand to shake his.

"Well my dears," Mrs. Foley said gently as she sat herself down in between the two of us. "I'm sorry that you had to come all the way out here. Frank is going to get someone over to get them out, so if you'd like you can head back home. We'll tell your friends to call you."

As politely as I could I shook my head no and smiled at her. "I think I'll just head up to Bella's for a while. The roads are too bad to get anywhere else."

"I'll probably head up to Edward's, too," Emmett said, smiling _adorably_ with dimples in his cheeks. He stood up and offered me a hand, leading me towards the door. In the kitchen we dropped off our glasses and left our cell numbers on the fridge.

"Have a good night, dears," Mrs. Foley said. Now that she was awake, she didn't seem very much like a grumpy old bag.

When we got to the staircase Emmett was chuckling to himself softly. "What's so funny?" I asked. He just shrugged and opened the door to the stairwell. I pushed past him quickly.

"Race you!" I yelled and began skipping half the stairs. I was at the second floor before he caught up with me. We were both laughing loudy as we stumbled and bumped our way up to sixth, and by the time we'd burst through the door, we were panting heavily, leaning against a wall, still laughing. The door to 602 opened up, and the obnoxious Mike Newton poked his head out, glaring at us.

"Do you mind?" he snapped. "Some of us hav eto get up at four in the morning to catch a plane." I grinned as I walked past him, Emmett close behind me.

"You better hurry," Emmett told him, flashing the time on his cell phone. Mike yelped, rushing back inside. God, if i laughed anmore I'd be cackling like a witch. Poor guy probably didn't know his alarm went off because of the power.

I slipped my key into Bella's door and began to kick off my shoes. It was dark and quiet- I'd almost expected Bella to be here.

"I guess I'll go to Edward's, now," Emmett said, staning in the doorway and looking rather lonely.

"You can stay here, if you'd like," I found myself saying. "Bella won't mind, I mean- what's the point of us splitting up if we're here for the same reason and we have nothing to do?" Emmett grinned and stepped inside, shrugging out of his jacket. I shut and locked the door behind him, smiling to myself.

"I don't suppose Bella would mind if we ate her perishable food items, would she?" This guy knew how to think! My stomach growled it's response.

"Not at all," I said, jerking open the dak fridge door. "You find us something and I'll go find the candles." Emmett nodded and began pulling out various thinds, flicking through the cupboards to find glasses and plates.

I managed to find a handful of candles in a sidetable in the living room, and even more when I poked through Bella's closet. I used my phone as a flashlight while finding matches, and then placed the candles all over the living room, hurrying to light them all. Emmett came in with a huge smile on his face, and a gigantic platter of food.

"I'll buy her groceries," he said, placing it down on the coffee table before going back for drinks. In the hallway closet I pulled out blankets and pillows and boardgames, feeling much too anxious to try to sleep again.

"How are you feeling about Guess Who? Or... cards, really, since that's the only thing you can play with two people..." Emmett laughed and pulled the deck from my hand. Basically, the next I don't know how long involved us playing Bullshit, Indian, Edyptian Rat Screw, Crazy 8's, and Queens, all while we talked and got to know each other better.

Emmett was absolutely amazing. Aside from good looks and gigantic muscles, he was _so _smart! He knew almost as much about cars as I did, and he was really funny. I'd decided that there was no way I was letting him go, and if he didn't ask me out before Bella and Edward were saved, I was asking him out in the morning.

I yawned heavily as I flicked over a text message Alice left, letting me know she was on her way. When I replied I yawned again, and saw Emmett was doing the same, only he was stupidly aiming the remote at the television, mashing the buttons with a frown.

"God, I'm so tired," I said, rubbing my eyes. My entire body felt thick with sleep. "I think I'm going to close my eyes for a bit."

"Okay," Emmett said. "Me too. Blow out the candles, though, so that we don't kill anyone." I did as he asked, plunging us into darkness. With the city being completely black, the only light came fromt he moon, and that was muted behind the clouds. In any case- I couldn't see at all.

"Emmett?" I called, my hand searching blindly for him. I felt his hand snake around my waist and he pulled me to his chest, leaning back so that we were lying down. We didn't need anymore words, so I pulled the blankets over us and drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

I hoped you liked! Check out my Livejournal from time to time for any news pertaining to this, and my other fics. :B yayay.

**Thank you for reading!**

PS. I just fought with the Document thing for like... ten minutes to get this formatted the way I want it.  
I hate again.


	3. Hour Three

**I'm not sure if this will be up to par, but let's just say that the next chapter is back to Bella and Edward, and then there are two chapters left. So, this story will be six chapters in total!**

I really hope you guys actually read the author's notes. You make me wonder sometimes.

**And, there are a _lot_ of people who are impatient and want The Lighthouse to update- I want it to update too! But, the fact is, that if you wanted that one to update, you should have voted while you had the chance, and you should have gotten other people to vote. I'm going with what won, and I'm getting the shorter stories out of the way so that I can concentrate fully on the longer, better ones.**

I'm going to post the second chapters of Camarilla and Clandestine, so that everything is on the same page, and then I'll update Tube again before we get the next update of this one. Be happy guys! Stick it out with me, my graduation is on Saturday, and hopefully I can squeeze into my dress! Maybe being this sick will help me lose weight? That's a terrible thing to say. I feel so crumby.

**

* * *

Hour Three******

Alice

I had been so grateful to be brought home and put to bed that when my phone went off from a text message, I was about ready to kill Bella.

Of course, it was for a good reason, so I got over it.

The news that Bella was literally trapped in the elevator with that absolutely gorgeous guy was so amazing! Leave it to Bella to be caught in the most interesting situations.

And, okay, I will also admit that I fell back asleep for maybe ten minutes, twenty- tops. Rosalie woke me up when she was on her way to Bella's. So, I hopped out of spent, spent a few minutes applying my make-up, then getting my hair to cooperate. I slipped into a summer dress, pulling a cardigan over the top and hurried outside.

My drive over was longer than Rose's but what delayed me even more was the fact that there were trees fallen into the middle of the road- light poles and telephone poles snapped in half due to the intense storm. People were frantically trying to right them, even in these winds. I was sure that they'd give up,and wait for the storm to end.

By the time I got to Bella's it was getting closer to six in the morning, and I was majorly frustrated. So, when I saw that my usual parking spot was taken, I was about to pitch a fit. I pulled in next to the culprit, who was still in his car, and huffed my way over to his door. I tapped on the window, causing him to jump, then he stepped outside and- oh my GOD. He was beautiful... Messy blonde hair, wise blue eyes- and I knew, right from then.

I held out my hand, instead of smacking him in the arm, like I had intended. "Alice Brandon," I said with a smile. He grinned back at me.

"Jasper Whitlock." Ugh,too amazing. "I'm sorry," he continued. "I'd like to talk, but my friend is trapped inside the elevator."

"Mine too!" I chirped, not wanting to leave him. "They're in there together, Bella and Edward." He grinned at me as we walked down the hallway towards the Foley's place. We were told that the fire hall was sending some people over, along with the power plant. First they had to clear the roads and the lines as much as they could, to prevent any more accidents.

"Also, two of your friends went up to stay in Bella's place. We'll give them a call when the fire department gets here. So, you two can head on up there as well, I have their phone numbers." We thanked her, and then chatted the entire way up the stairs. Basically, I was flirting. Jasper was too, only he was better at it- being as sexy as he was.

I paused at the fifth floor, Jasper stood behind me and then I stepped into the hallway, walking straight to the elevator. i stood in front of the door in the dark hallway, Jasper lightly touched my arm.

"They're just a little bit down there," I said dreamily. Jasper nodded and moved his hand to my back. I placed my hands on the door and leaned in."I'll get you out, Bella!" I yelled, causing Jasper to snort in laughter. "Just hold on to Edward, okay?" Jasper was full out laughing with me, and we ran back to the staircase, several doors opening with people ready to yell at ys, but we were too fast.

"God, Alice," he said, panting on the dim stairs. "You're too much." I grinned at him and pushed into the sixth floor. We walked quietly down the hallway, me pulling out my key to Bella's place and letting us inside.

"I should probably check Edward's place," Jasper said seriously. "Emmett might be there."

"He's more than likely in here," I insisted, pushing him in and whipping out my cell phone's backlight as a makeshift flashlight. "Rose?" I called into the dark room. "Are you here?" Walking around this room in the dark was starting to freak me out. It had always been a fear of mine, and I'd been doing okay so far, but I needed to know if there were people in here, and I needed more lights, before I seriously started to panic.

"ROSALIE." A yelp, after my shriek. Rose jumped from the couch, launching herself off of the broad chest she had been resting on.

"HELP!" she started screaming, and then the gigantic specimen of a man jumped up as well, knocking into the coffee table and sending numerous candles flying over the floor. Jasper jumped, but grabbed on to me, keeping me steady as Rosalie and whoever else it was screamed for a few moments, then calmed themselves.

There was complete silence.

And then I giggled. And then I couldn't stop. Jasper broke out into a fit of laughter and the two on the floor in front of us just stared awkwardly until we gained control of ourselves, tears bursting in our eyes. Rosalie stood up and glared at me, but I could tell she was curious as to who the guy standing next to me was. "Nice to see you, Alice," Rosalie muttered, reaching for a box of matches to start lighting the many candles on the table.

"Alice this is Emmett," Jasper said, holding his hand out towards his large, burly friend. I shook it with a bright smile before grabbing some matches myself and getting to work. The sun was beginning to rise outside, but it was still a muted daylight, today was especially dark, cloudy and stormy.

"Jasper this is Rosalie, one half of my best friends. The other one is stuck in that elevator we screamed at," I said happily. Jasper shook her hand and Rose shot me a look, to which I simply shrugged.

"Alice, may I have a conference with you in the bathroom?" Rose asked, lighting up the last of the candles. I smiled at her and turned to look at Jasper who was talking to Emmett, before following Rosalie down the small hallway. The door was slammed shut behind me and I was pinned against the counter.

"Who is that fellow and what exactly are you doing with him?!" she hissed. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I might say the same thing to you!" I jabbed a finger at her and crossed my arms, waiting for whatever witty comment she had. Instead, I was surprised to find Bella's signature technique make an appearance as Rosalie blushed a light pink.I gasped dramatically, hands in front of the mouth and everything.

"You _like_ him!" I exclaimed, as though it were the end of the world. Rosalie hung her head and nodded.

"He is amazing," she drawled. "And he's a beefcake. And he's cute. It's amazing how perfect we could be together. I just need him to ask me out. And possibly get more sleep." I tsked her.

"There will be plenty of time for sleeping once Bella is free. Have you tried to call her lately?" Rosalie blushed again and opened the door, walking out to the guys in the living room.

"No, I haven't, I went to sleep actually. Should we call her now?" My stomach growled loudly, and I pushed a hand into it as I walked to open up the fridge.

"I guess we can- put her on speaker phone... Rose?"

"Yeah?!"

"Why is the refrigerator empty..." I turned around and Emmett had a guilty look on his face while Jasper laughed softly.

"I was really hungry- I'm going to buy Bella all of her groceries once she gets out, don't worry!" I giggled lightly and watched Rosalie punch in Bella's number. I tried my hardest, not to let my eyes wander to Jasper's beautifully messy blonde hair and his uber cute smile, but it didn't work too well. He caught me, and rather than awkwardly look away, he stared right back, smiling at me.

"I'm hungry..." I mumbled.

"I'll go raid Edward's place," Emmett announced cheerfully. "Come with, Jasper," he added, jabbing him in the arm. I watched them both left and once the door closed, Rose and I sighed.

"He's the one Rose," I mumured, sitting next to her as the phone rang. "I can tell. He's it." Rose smirked at me.

"I believe you," she decided. Then, there was a click and some rustling.

"Hello?!" Bella croaked. "Rose? Are you here yet?"

"We are Bells, Alice is here too."

"Oh, good. What's happening, can I get out soon?" I sighed.

"The power plant and the fire department are on their way over," I told her. "They need to clear out the roads, but they should be here soon. Are you holding up alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was sleeping for a while, you guys woke me up... Edward?" I stifled a giggle.

"How's Edward doing?" Rosalie asked slyly. I could almost hear Bella's eyes roll.

"He's great, you just woke him up, too," her hand went over the receiver. "How are you feeling?" We could hear him say something, and Bella laughed lightly. Rose shot me a look before we stared back at the phone.

"Bella? Don't leave us hanging!" There was silence... for a _long_ time. "Bella?" I asked again. Then, I heard rustling, quick and fast, and Bella started hyperventilating.

"Oh, God, I just kissed him..." she mumbled into the phone, trying to be as quiet as she could.

"WHAT?!" Rose and I shrieked. We stared at each other with our mouths hanging open, but we were both still smiling so much.

I could hear Bella crying softly, and I started to feel bad for her. She must be so worked up after the night she's been through. Poor darling. "Bella, it's okay. They're on their way here, we'll call you as soon as they get in. Just hang on for a little longer, okay?"

"Okay," she sobbed, sounding like a small child, so sad and pathetic. "Just please get me out." I nodded, even if she couldn't see.

"I will honey, we're all waiting for you! Rose and I made friends with Edward's friends, so don't embarrass yourself to much." Bella laughed lightly and mumbled another okay before we hung up on her.

"Okay!" a voice exclaimed loudly. "We come bearing gifts." I looked up, and there was Emmett, an arm filled with food. Jasper was carrying a basket full of food as well, along with a flashlight. Thankfully, the sun was rising, even through the clouds, so eventually we'd be able to see.

"What are we making?" Rosalie asked, walking directly up to Emmett (I took note of _that_). Jasper caught my eye and looked between the two of them and myself, almost asking if I thought they were hooking up. I grinned and nodded, before walking up to him.

"Bacon," Emmett mumbled. "Eggs... I brought the fixings for breakfast, pretty much..." Rose and I nodded, grabbed as much food as we could and walked into Bella's spacious kitchen, digging around with the aid of some candles for all the pots and pans. I pulled out a frilly pink apron and threw it at Rose, it was one that Bella liked to hide, and funnily enough, there was a gigantic red rose emroidered on to it. She wrinkled her nose at me, but I ignored her and pulled a 'Kiss the Cook' apron over my head.

I felt a pair of lips at my cheek and when I looked, Emmett was grinning goofily at me, winking before going to stand by Rose who gave me a high five. I laughed, breaking some eggs into a dish.

"Alice," Rosalie called out, and I turned my head quickly to see what she wanted.

And I kissed Jasper.

Holy mother of all things that are good and lovely and amazing and, I KISSED HIM, in this world.

He had been leaning in to kiss my cheek, but Rose, the sly dog, made me turn my head. I promise, I wouldn't have turned it anyway- I didn't even know he was there!

The nice thing was, neither of us broke away. When we did, my eyes opened very slowly, and met with his. We hadn't broken away at all, we'd just let go of each others' lips. He wasn't moving, just staring at me. I watched his lips curls into a smile, and realised that mine were mirroring his.

"Sorry," he muttered. I wrinkled my nose playfully.

"No hard feelings," I said. "The apron owns all. It must be obeyed." Jasper laughed heartily with me and I turned back to my bowl, picking up some more ingredients for the pancakes. I heard Emmett attempting to explain the proper technique for cooking bacon, and she scoffed, telling him quite simply that he was an idiot. A cute one, though.

"Oh, jeez!" I heard Jasper exclaim, and then I felt milk, _all over my sleeve._ My mouth dropped open, and I looked up at him slowly, carefully. He looked terrified, and truly sorry, the measuring cup and carton of milk suspended in mid air from where he'd frozen. I had my own measuring cup as well, filled with pre-sifted white flour. Which, promptly found its way in his face.

"Oops," I said innocently, scooping out another cup, dumping it into the mix.

He looked like a ghost as he carefully put down the milk. His eyes were closed and his lips pursed inwards, it was seriously _caked_ on to him, there had been a lot. He blew out through his nostrils, which sent two tiny puffs of smoke into the air. And then, he shook his head, violently, leaning in towards me.

My scream cause Emmett and Rose to jump, looking at us strangely. I was dusted in flour, all over my shirt and my black hair and Jasper was just grinning beautifully as he wiped his face in a cup towel. I glared at him and wiped myself off with the apron, barely catching the look that Rosalie shot. I pulled out a whisk and violently began beating my batter.

There was a soft touch on my arm and I looked up to see Jasper watching me with the kindest, most cautious eyes I had ever seen. My face softened, I relaxed entirely, just because he wanted it so. When he smiled, I smiled. And when he leaned in to me, I leaned in to him.

**

* * *

**

I, surprisingly, had a _super_ hard time trying to write this Alice/Jasper bit. I had no idea what to do, and I wrote it all late at night, basically. So many big thanks to brunettezki who helped me with some ideas, and the angcullen008 or whatever the frig your name is, jeez, for being home sick with me (right now, in fact) and for listening to me when I said 'I'm going to have this done in half an hour'

**and then I didn't :D**

I HAD TO FIGHT WITH THE DOCUMENT MANAGER.


	4. Hour Four

**You guys need to simmer down! Bahaha. everyone flipped over whether or not we'd find out what happened to Edward and Bella. The answer is; yes. It'd be dumb if I never. I like this chapter! The next one is Edward's pov, then it's the epilogue!**

**Voting is now Openon the Denali Coven's webpage, I'm nominated, and so are so many other great writers, go vote for your favourites! Link in my profile.**

**I'm also linking two other sites that I'm posting my fanfiction at, on edwardandbella and A World Beyond, a new AU archive. Check out some of the authors on there- the stuff is great!

* * *

**

Hour Four

****

Bella

I was so unbelievably comfortable. I was warm, completely relaxed, even though my body was still heavy with sleep. And, this pillow smelt spectacular. I sighed, stretched out and held on to my pillow even tighter. Why was I even awake?

A vibrating on my leg. That's right. I pulled out my phone and when I opened it up I remembered exactly where I had been. I also woke up Edward, my pillow.

He groaned and covered his eyes, I hurriedly sat upright and turned away from him.

"Hello?" I rasped, fighting with my eyes to keep them open. "Rose? Are you here yet?"

"We are Bells, Alice is here too." I smiled at the sound of my friends voice.

"Oh, good. What's happening, can I get out soon?" I heard a soft sigh

"The power plant and the fire department are on their way over," Alice said. "They need to clear out the roads, but they should be here soon. Are you holding up alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was sleeping for a while, you guys woke me up," Edward leaned forward, bumping into me and making small, sleepy noises. "Edward?"

"How's Edward doing?" Rosalie asked. Jeez. I knew where she was going with this. I rolled my eyes

"He's great, you just woke him up, too." I put my hand over the receiver and turned back to him, though I still couldn't see him.

"Bella?" he asked. "I can't see a thing, who're you talking to?"

"Everyone's here," I explained. "They're all up at my place. We'll be getting out soon. The fire and electrical departments are on their way over."

"Okay, good," he said, holding on to both of my arms and turned me towards him fully. "God, I can't pick out where you are at all."

"I'm right in front of you," I said. I could feel his legs and I leaned forward a little to get closer to him. I wish the back up lights hadn't gone out. I was actually feeling pretty freaked out.

I should have known, when I heard his breathing really clearly that something was up, but I turned my head anyway and felt his lips against mine.

We froze for about a millisecond before I felt him lean in to me. We were only connected by his hands on my arms and our lips, but it was enough. I pushed myself into a kiss and slowly breathed in his scent through my nose. There was absolute silence, and my lips worked with his frantically, both of us putting all that we could into the kiss.

It was the electric sounds of Alice's voice from my phone that made me jump, gasping for air, back to reality. I was panting, as was Edward, and I brought the phone to my ear with my trembling hands.

"Oh, God, I just kissed him..." I heard them gasp and begin screaming. I started to panic, and the embarrassment of the entire event set in, making my eyes sting and water. With my hyperventilation it soon turned into sobbing.

"Bella, it's okay. They're on their way here, we'll call you as soon as they get in. Just hang on for a little longer, okay?" Alice soothed. I sniffled.

"Okay, just get me out of here please..."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me gently once I'd hung up the phone. I nodded, but realised he couldn't exactly see me so I mumbled a 'yes' through my quivering mouth.

I felt his hands on my arm again and he pulled me to him, holding me tightly against his chest. "Please don't be sad," he murmured. "You weren't the only one in that kiss, you know. I was just as much a part of it as you."

When I didn't say anything he continued. "If it makes you feel any better, I've wanted to do that since you've walked on to the elevator." I laughed then, actually smiled, and felt him press his lips against the top of my head.

We sat in silence for a while, my eyes feeling drowsy once again. Edward's thumb was rubbing figure eights into my arm and I felt his head droop down to the side of my own every now and then.There was a buzzing, causing us both to jump and wake up. Edward pulled out his cell phone and the screen lit up his handsome face. I had almost forgotten what he looked like, so when I saw his face illuminated like that I leaned up and kissed him. He chuckled and pressed himself strongly into the kiss. We were both grinning like idiots when we pulled away. Then, Edward read the message on his phone and I heard him sigh heavily.

"It's from Emmett," he muttered. "'Yo Ed. They're about to break into the elevator shaft, so if you're doing anything I would- stop. See you in a few." I giggled at the message while Edward rolled his eyes. We sat there, still barely moving but hearing sounds above us.

"Say Bella," Edward said softly. I nodded since my head was nestling against him. "When we get out of here, you're going to go out with me, right?"

Holy carp. My face heated up to epic proportions, and I was so happy he couldn't see it. "Definitely," I replied in a whisper, just as the panel above us was opened up and a flashlight was shone in.

"How are you guys doing down there?" A voice called out happily. I grinned, despite the fact that I was being blinded by the flashlight.

"Oh, pretty good," I stated with a smile. There was some laughter from above us and the light was moved. I could see the figure of a man in navy and yellow, a fireman, peering own in on us.

"Now, Edward, why don't you lift up Bella and we'll pull her out?" Edward nodded and helped me stand up, then picked me up by my legs, reaching up towards the open panel. With the aid of two people, and Edward pushing on my feet, they lifted me out. Alice and Rose were waiting at the elevator door with a blanket to wrap around me. What really pissed me off was that the top of the elevator was three inches from the bottom of the hall door.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked me gently as she and Rosalie walked with me towards the staircase.

"I'm tired and hungry. And everyone is staring at me." The people who had been woken up by the commotion my resuers had made were staring at me from their doors, and glancing at the dark elevator shaft in awe. I noticed Edward climbing out and his two friends started clapping his shoulder and laughing with him. He was smiling, answering their questions. He looked up and caught my eye, both of us smiling goofily.

"Your lipstick is smudged, "Alice said, wiping a little by my mouth. My eyes shot open and I covered my mouth, turning to look at Edward who was rubbing at a pink smudge on his lips, his friends laughing heartily.

"What exactly did you two get up to in the elevator?" Rosalie hinted as we began climbing the flight of stairs to the sixth floor. I glared at her, especially for wearing sneakers. I pulled off my high heels and straightened out my skirt and then something dawned on me.

"Oh my God he saw my underpants," I stated, deadpan. We all froze in the middle of the stairs, my face turning a beet red. "He was pushing me out of the elevator, and he obviously must have seen them, this dress is so small. Oh, _God._"

The two of them looked like they were fighting laughter. "It can't be so bad Bella," Rosalie choked out through her laughter.

"He did ask me out, though," I added. And then the door opened and the three guys burst into the staircase, laughing loudly. They froze, silenced when they saw us. I yelped, my face turning bright red again as I looked at Edward and then scurried up the stairs into the hallway and my apartment, Rosalie and Alice close behind me.

"Do you want us to stay with you at all?" Rosalie asked gently, knowing that I was on the verge of breaking down. I smiled at her.

"No," I shook my head. "I think I'm just going to get something to eat and head to bed. It's been a long night." The two of them nodded and Alice jumped forward to give me a hug. "By the way, your birthday gift is stuck in the elevator until they get it working again, sorry." She laughed at me and shrugged.

"I think I've found a pretty good gift," she said, just as there was a knock on the door. We all went to answer it, and standing in front of it were two guys, Edward's friends.

"Bella, these are Jasper and Emmett," Alice said, introducing me to each one. "Guys, this is Bella, our poor little prisoner." They both shook my hands happily, both glad to see that I had escaped unscathed.

"Would you like me to walk you down to your car?" Jasper asked Alice. I saw a slight pink tinge to her cheeks and she nodded, waving goodbye to us and then taking his hand and following him down the hall. Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie and they both said goodbye to me. It was then that I noticed that I was left alone with none other than the very attractive Edward.

"I'm going to take a shower," I blurted, shutting the door on him and hurriedly running to my room to pick out clothes and take a warm and relaxing shower.

When I got out I changed into a pair of black sweatpants with a white t-shirt and a navy hoody. My apartment was starting to feel a little cold so I pulled on a pair of woollen socks, not caring that my pants were tucked into them.

I trudged out to my living room, my stomach rumbling loudly, asking to be fed.

"Hello," a silky voice said once I turned to go into the kitchen. I froze, midstep and pivoted, facing Edward who was sitting on my coffee table, a light smile playing on his lips. His hair was damp and in a beautiful disarray, wearing his own black pants and a white t-shirt.

"Hi," I said breathlessly.

"Any reason why you seem so terrified of me?" He asked gently, standing up and taking a few steps towards me.

"Did you see my underwear?" I blurted, then blushed. Edward's lips quirked, but he very kindly averted his eyes and nodded. "Oh, jeez," I groaned, covering my face with my hands. I felt Edward's hands pull mine away and he smiled, looking me in the eyes.

"I like them?" he tried, which only made me blush and snort out a laugh.

"I need food," I stated, deciding that it wasn't that huge of a crisis if he had seen what was underneath my dress. I turned around and opened the door to the fridge and that was about as far as I got.

"They ate all of my food," I said quietly. Edward peeked over my shoulder to look inside, then chuckled softly.

"Come over to my place," he said simply. "I might still have something there, and if not then we can just go to sleep. God knows we need it. It'll be like our first date!" I nodded and followed him out the door.

"Oh hey, Bella," A voice said down the hallway. I turned around only to see the terrible Mike Newton standing outside his door, a red suitcase by his side.

"Hello Mike, what's got you up so early," I greeted as politely as possible.

"I had to get up at four to catch a plane. But the power outage canceled it. So I guess I'm just home now. You doing anything interesting while the power's out?" He asked, trying to insinuate something, I'm sure. Edward's hand tightened on mine and he pulled on my arm, making me walk towards him, grinning beautifully at me. I stared at him for a few moments before turning back to Mike.

"Actually, I am," I told the dejected boy before following Edward inside his apartment."

* * *

**Review kind people!**


	5. Hour Five

**My apologies for the wait. I've finished all my finals, and am about to apply to a job at the newspaper, and I finished Tube!  
**

**This is the last chapter. I was originally going to have an epilogue, it's what happens after the page break. But, I figured that the original last chapter would be much too short and boring. I had a really hard time writing it because it was everything in Edward's pov. And I hate doing that. The stuff after the break is good though, I love it :)**

**I'm going to miss this story, but I think I've done a fairly good job! Now, I can go and work on those longer stories, along with the two that I haven't posted. I'm a writing machine. I really must tell my brain to stop so that I can finish what I have :)**

**Enjoy!**

**This is dedicated to my super awesome poser french friend Sarah. There is nothing like speaking frenglish on msn with someone while attempting to finish this in one go.**

**AND, it goes to Ang, or angcull08, who sits there and listens to me whine about not being able to write, and helps me write. She is potentially one of the only people who will know who the news reporter is.**

**And Allice, if you comment about it not being dedicated to you. I shall smack you. Only not really. I shall explain to you the reason why. And then give you a heart. (L)**

* * *

**Hour Five  
**

**Edward**

Black lace.

I clamped my eyes shut, but the image of her black lace underpants was imprinted in my mind. The feel of her slender ankles in my hands as I pushed her upwards, into the arms of her saviours, and then making the awkard attempt to get out myself were two things I would never forget.

Jasper and Emmett met me happily outside of the elevator doors. They clapped their hands onto my shoulder and immediately began cheering, happy, I supposed, that I'd made it through the night

"Nice to see you haven't lost too much weight from starvation,"Emmett said, patting my chest. I rolled my eyes at him but when I looked up I saw Bella and our eyes conneced. We both smiled widely before looking away. "You look like you had a good time in there, in fact."Emmett pointed to my cheek and Jasper bursted out in laughter.

"You've got a little lipstick there, Ed," Jasper managed to spit out. I rubbed at my lips and cheek, noticing some red smudges on my fingertips. Her lipstick.

My head shot up once again and Bella looked away from me and glared at her friends before turning down the hallway to the staircase.

"You guys seemed to have caused quite a scene," I mumbled, looking at the people slowly making their way back into their apartments.

"Oh, Mr. Masen!" Mrs. Foley exclaimed, rushing towards me, still in her nightgown and robe. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through this," she gushed. I nodded, trying my hardest to brush her off. After a few moments of speaking with her, and being alerted to the fact that the local news had heard about Bella and I and wanted to write a story on us, I was allowed to leave with my friends for the staircase.

When we opened the door to the stairs with a burst of laughter. There was shuffling, and the three of us looked up to the door to the sixth floor. There was Bella, still looking gorgeous, and her two friends. Bella let out a small sound and then opened the door, almost running through it.

"Man," Emmmett mumbled. "What did you do?"

I shrugged. "I'm going to ask Alice out, I think..."Jasper announced.

"Same here," Emmett declared. "Only... Rosalie, obviously."

"I already asked Bella out," I said, pulling open the door. "While we were in the elevator."The three of us walked up to Bella's door, me standing behind them and wondering why Bella looked so frightened.

I was barely aware of my friends talking to Bella's. All I could focus on was her face over Emmett's shoulder, smiling politely but tiredly at my friends as they each took one of her friends away. I was standing there, staring at her.

I opened my mouth, about to ask her what was wrong when she jumped, her eyes wide and blurted; "I'm going to go take a shower," before shutting the door in my face.

I sighed and made my way inside my apartment, taking a long, warm shower before changing into my sweatpants and a plain white shirt. I peeked through my fridge, noticing that some of the easier things to make were already taken. I rolled my eyes, figuring that Emmett and Jasper had been through.

I mustered up all of the courage I had to step through my front door and take the few steps across and down the hall to stand in front of Bella's place. I knocked lightly, but there was no answer. And, as the door was unlocked, I let myself inside, taking a seat on the coffee table as I heard her shower turning off.

Bella moved around in her room, dressing I guessed. It wasn't long before she trudged out to the main room, looking simply adorable. Her hair was tied up and held back from her face with a white headband, she wore a big, navy hoody and black sweatpants, oneleg tucked into a pair of woolen socks. I stifled a laugh at how frustrated she looked,said hello, which of course drew her attention to me. She stopped, froze, stared at me in absolute horror.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Any reason why you seem so terrified of me?" I asked, standing up and taking a few steps towards her.

"Did you see my underwear?"she spat out, before blushing. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips but looked away to avoid a blush. Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands but I pulled them away, smiling at her beautiful face.

"I like them?"I tried. Bella snorted and blushed again, but I saw the smile that lit up her face, making my own appear.

"I need food," she announced. "They ate all of my food."

"Come over to my place. I might have something there, and if not then we can go to sleep. God knows we need it." I held on to her arms and brightened up my face. "It'll be like our first date!" We both left her apartment and were promptly confronted by a neighbour who was trying his hardest to hit on Bella. I felt retty good however, as she kept a hold on to my had and politely turned him down before following me inside.

"What do you feel like..." I asked, opening up my fridge and surveying it's contents once again.

"Whatever you can make me," Bella mumbled, walking through the apartment, confirming that it was exactly the same layout as hers.

I managed to scrape together some peanut butter and jelly sandiwches, balancing them on a plate with two glasses of milk before heading to look for Bella.

I found her in my room, already climbing into bed with a book in hand. She kept on her sweater and socks and pulled the duvet tightly up around her, smiling at me sheepishly. I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my face at seeing her in my bed.

Without saying a word, I climbed in next to her and leaned over to read as well. We both ate, the only sounds we made were a few laughs at what was written on the page, or to let the other know they could turn to the next page. It didn't take long, however, before my eyes started drooping drastically.

When I looked up, Bella was farther along falling asleep than I was. She was barely holding the crust of her sandwich to her mouth, which was hanging open. Her eyes were closed and her head was falling to the side. Her wrist was locked so that the book stayed up. I managed to tumble out of bed, walking to my window to shut the blinds and plunge us into a welcome darkness. I smiled before gently reaching out to take away the remnants of our... breakfast? Then, climbed into bed myself.

It was amazingly warm underneath the blankets, so I had no trouble relaxing into Bella's side. I closed my eyes and immediately they felt like lead. I wouldn't be able to open them if I wanted to.

I felt Bella turn over under the covers and snake her arms around my waist. I did the same, thinking nothing of it, and pulled the duvet closer to our chins. My room was unnaturally cold from the power outage, but lying next to Bella warmed me up in no time. We both let out happy sighs before laughing quietly at each other, too tired to say anything.

I was in that state, completely relaxed in between sleep and beind awake. It was that time when even the smallest sounds can have you jerking back awake. What woke me up again was Bella's hand on my cheek, and her lips pressing lightly to mine. I smiled, and barely had enough strength to kiss her back before drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

A month later.

The power outage had lasted two weeks, and in that time some local news reporters had managed to wrangle interviews with myself, Bella, and our friends, producing a preview type newspaper article to a television segment they were planning on running when the power was back on.

Bella had pretty much moved over with me. With no power and heat, we'd taken up refuge in my apartment with some of the more non-perishable foods, picking up groceries every other day. It was lucky for us that the more central part of town had their power back, but poor us on the outskirts had to make due with no fridge and propane stoves.

Bella and I had been given time off work for the while that the power was out. Our employers were very understanding that we were pretty much the only ones who still had no power, not to mention that we'd been stuck in an elevator with each other for a few hours.

The day after the power had come back, Bella and I were sitting around the kitchen, trying to figure out what we would do for dinner. She was standing at the sink, looking out the window with such concentration that I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and kiss the back of her head.

Bella turned to me with a smile, kissing my jaw and wrapping her arms around me. "I'm hungry but I don't know what to make," she grumbled with her face pressed into my chest. I chuckled at her and tickled her sides, causing her to giggle and hop away from me.

"Let's eat out tonight,"I offered. "I'm too tired to make anything." Bella nodded and reached for a phone and one of my many take out menus, just as someone buzzed up.

I sprinted across the room, holding down on the speaker. "Edward, it's all of us. Let us up!" Alice exclaimed. I didn't say anything and just unlocked the door.

I walked back over to Bella who was deciding between two chinese places. "You better leave the door open. She sounds too excited to use a handle," Bella mumbled. I nodded. It seemed like a wise choice, so I unlocked the door and left it open a crack. Of course, when I opened it, Alice came running inside, throwing a bag at me before frightening Bella in the living room and turning on the television.

"What's going on?" I asked, still holding the warm paper bag in my arms. Rosalie walked in and rolled her eyes at Alice who was hopping in anticipation on the couch.

"We brought you dinner," Rosalie explained, which made Bella hang up the phone she had pressed to her ear.

"Yes, so sit down and watch the freaking news!" Alice exclaimed.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?"I started pulling out some chinese food from the bag and placing it on the coffee table, where Bella promptly picked it up and began inspecting it.

"They decided to take the stairs. Emmett's still afraid of the elevator and didn't want to go alone. They have our dinners."We were watching the opening for the local news, and a story on a murder a few towns away. Emmett came panting through the door while Jasper sighed and shut it behind him. They both sat next to their respective girl and opened up their bags of take out.

I got up and picked up the necessary dishes and cutlery before sitting on the floor in between Bella's legs as they hung from the couch. She passed me down a box of lo mein, and we passed different boxes back and forth during the commercials. The other couples scooped out what they wanted onto plates, not having patience like Bella and I to put up with sharing.

"OKAY IT'S STARTING," Alice yelled when the reporters came back on to the screen. Bella laughed and I grinned at my overly excited friend, wondering what it was that we were waiting to see.

"In local interest, today we have a story about six friends who met under unusual circumstances during the two week long power outage that took place here in the city." Bella and I both sat up at attention while they cut to a picture of the busted in elevator shaft.

"Bella Swan and Edward Masen were on their way home from their friends' bachelor and bachelorette parties, though neither of them knew each other through the bride and groom. They met completely by accident when Edward held the elevator for Bella to ride up to the sixth floor.

"Unfortunately, between the fourth and fifth floors the power went out, stalling out the elevator and trapping these two inside."

I laughed when it cut to footage of Alice and Jasper, standing outside our apartment building, their arms around each other. "Bella had called me and asked me to come talk to management, to see if there was anything we could do to get them out of there. We had no idea how long the power was out."

"Now I understand that you met up with some of your friends when you got here. Were they all here to help too?"

Alice nodded with a bright smile at Jasper. "Actually, the four of us didn't know each other before we got here," Jasper exclaimed. "Edward had called Emmett and I, and Bella called Alice and Rosalie. We just sort of paired up once we got here and tried our best to get them out."

Bella was giggling as Rosalie and Emmett came into the screen and a voice over started again. "Even though things were looking bright for these two couples, they were dark and claustrophobic for the two stuck in the elevator. Their friends didn't hear from them for hours, and it can only be assumed that they were asleep, or knocked unconcious from hyperventilation in the enclosed space."

Bella and I burst out into laughter, as did the others. It cut to the elevator shaft again, and this time Bella was being pulled out, followed by me. "It is only thanks to the fire and power workers, who teamed together to get these two free that we can say they are here with us today.

"A week later, things were looking up for the young couple. We visited them at Edward's apartment where Bella had moved in to help conserve energy, or what little there was left of it." Bella and I continued to laugh as it showed the two of us, in almost matching pyjama's poking at each other in the door way to my apartment.

"It wasn't so bad being stuck in there,"Bella explained. "We didn't know each other then, but it was easy to talk to him. It's only by chance that we weren't friends already." I watched myself, amazed that I was staring at Bella the entire time she spoke.

"Now how are things looking up for you two, is there any romance here at all?" the reporter asked with a laugh. Bella's face turned red and she turned into me. I watched myself wrap my arms around her and laugh.

"We've been on a couple of dates," I explained. "They mainly involve grocery shopping and looking for the warmest socks, though." Our friends laughed at me, and I looked up at Bella, who was shoveling food into her mouth, her cheeks red.

I looked back at the screen to see the reporter addressing the camera, and barely noticed Bella and myself in the background, chasing each other around the car. "For what must have been a terrifying experience, there are no lasting scars in the minds of these two. It is a rare occurance in our city, but they seemed to have found a sense of comfort within each other. There is no denying the love between these two, in what is sure to be a story to remember. I'm Toni-Marie Wiseman, back to you Fred."

I couldn't help but clap at that. The amount of drama they fabricated was amazing.

"I wish I taped that," Bella sighed.

"Don't worry," Alice said. "I did. I'll make you a copy. You can show your kids." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Alice," I added. "That really made my night." Bella started to run her fingers through my hair and I leaned my head back, fully aware that she was spreading it out and tugging on it lightly, making it stand on end. Jasper caught my eye and I knew that he knew that I knew that every thing they said about perfect undying love on that news report was true. I'd never met anyone like Bella. He knew this mainly because I never let anyone mess up my hair like she was, I'm sure.

"That was awesome," was all Emmett could say, sweet and sour pork stuck in his mouth.

We sat with our friends as we finished our suppers, watching the rest of the news which seemed to pale in comparison to our story. We talked easily for hours. Long after our food was finished, and long after it got dark outside. Somehow, we even managed to watch a movie together. Though, it went something like two of us actually watching it, four of us talking, variating between the two and the four.

I watched Bella as she walked our friends to the door. I couldn't help but stare and smile as she still didn't leave herself. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach, spinning her around. She squealed and faced me once she was back on her feet. I grinned innocently and slowly backed up towards the bedroom.

"I liked that," I told her simply. "I think it pretty much summed up everything that happened." Bella laughed but rolled her eyes. I stared at how beautifully her lips curled into a smile.

"Yes, because we clearly both passed out in shock when the lights went out." She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped up, leaving me to hold her up as she wrapped her legs around my chest.

"I'd say it did me pretty well. I get to come home to a beautiful girl in my apartment every day. She cooks pretty well, too." Bella chuckled. I kicked open the door to our room and lowered her down to the bed, placing a kiss on her neck.

"I'm glad you seem to like it," she whispered. "Because unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me."

* * *

**That's the end, my friends. Leave a comment and go alert the other three stories if you haven't already! They're up next :D**


	6. Author's Note

Hey Everybody! It's been a while for this story and I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favourited it, or just taken the time to read it.

Stuck! has been nominated for the Twilight Corner's Fanfiction Awards Best Short.

I'd like to thank whoever nominated me, and it really means a lot, since I didn't expect this story to become so popular!

Voting starts on July 18th, so if you'd like to pop over there and vote, it'd really mean a lot to me!

Thanks again!


End file.
